The present invention relates to a magnetic pickup for a stringed musical instrument, such as an electric guitar.
Conventional pickup devices utilize a magnet and coil combination arranged such that a magnetic flux field pattern is created around the pickup. When mounted near the vibrating string of a musical instrument, the string motion is sensed by the field and translated into an electrical signal for amplification.
One example of a pickup device is illustrated in the patent to Zoller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,311, in which polar magnets are positioned inside and adjacent the coil such that the polar axes of the magnets are perpendicular to each other. Another configuration is disclosed in the patent to Schultz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,871, having polar magnets positioned beneath a coil, with the south poles of the magnets facing each other.
Another pickup structure currently in use involves the use of a flattened rectangular bar magnet having a height of approximately one half its width, with its polar axis extending across the width dimension. The magnet is positioned between two longitudinally parallel coils, each coil having a height approximately equivalent its width.
Difficulties have been encountered with such conventional pickup structures in attempting to reproduce true and undistorted sound from the musical instrument. Conventional pickups have a problem creating a strong and properly shaped magnetic field which enhances the ability of the pickup to reproduce the natural tone of the vibrating string. Merely increasing the size or strength of the magnetic pickup without attention to the shape and arrangement of the coil and magnet elements presents complications in that an over-sensitive device may pick up unwanted noise apart from the desired music, and may also increase the presence of feedback.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to construct a magnetic pickup which produces a signal allowing for amplification of the natural full tones of a stringed musical instrument. It is an object of the present invention that there be faithful reproduction of the fundamental tone as well as any harmonic overtones.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pickup that produces a stronger magnetic field for sensing a vibrating string element. This includes producing a magnetic field having more flux lines extending in a suitable pattern to encompass string vibrations, and thus pick up the maximum vibrations to produce a maximum signal for amplication. It is also an object of the present invention to minimize the distortion present in the signal produced by the vibrating string.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a magnetic pickup which is inexpensive, and which has simple components to increase the life and durability of the device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of constructing a pickup to minimize manufacturing labor and material costs. Another object is that the method of construction involves simple and easy assembly of components.